


Political Pinches

by GeekMom13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: A moment of the wonderful life of Percy and Oliver a while after they got together





	Political Pinches

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

"These new changes that we have implemented for portkeys will ensure an easier landing for wizards and witches. There will be employees available at departure points for the next few weeks to allow for, um, the next few weeks to allow for any questions you have on how to best use the new landing charms. After that point, you are welcome to contact or visit us at the Department for Magical Transportation with any additional inquiries. We now have five minutes for press questions"

Percy then steps back in line to allow any of the people who worked on his newest project to answer questions. To his left was his long time boyfriend Oliver Wood, smiling like a proper politician's man. To his right were two unspeakables, the driving force behind the new spell additions that would allow for the elderly and inexperienced to avoid the crash landing that happens often with portkey travels

Percy had come up with the idea four years ago and it was finally complete and as a reward, he was promoted to head of the department as the old head retired.

The reporters began asking questions as soon as he was in place, only the last one was directed towards him.

"Mr. Weasley what will you do now that you have completed this project?"

"I plan to assist my department as we continue to improve magical travel and ensure safe travels for all citizens of our community."

As they all exited the stage, Percy went from sweet to angry as he turned around to glare at Oliver. All the interns are there trying not to laugh because this happens every speech, and they can almost count down to Percy's next statement.

"You can't just pinch my butt in front of everyone Ollie" and Oliver chuckles and gives a kiss to the tip of Percy's nose then grins (like after telling Harry he was unconscious for days after his first Quidditch game) and says "okay Perce I won't next time"

By then all the interns are biting their lips trying not to laugh as the couple walks away. They all know it will happen again, because it always does. A few of them start placing bets (again) on how far into the speech Oliver will pinch Percy, and whether Percy will stutter like he did today.

**Author's Note:**

> A random thought coming from a "who do you ship" post in one of my HP fan groups. Thanks to the wonderful JK for lending us her characters to write goofy little stories with.


End file.
